


Aftermath.

by gelphie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Lots of Crying, M/M, Underage Drinking, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelphie/pseuds/gelphie
Summary: A drabble on the aftermath of senior prom.





	Aftermath.

He gets a call at about midnight that his little sister, Chloe, had a bad dream and he needs to go pick her up. He doesn’t think anything of it. Evan says he’ll ride home with Connor. He gives him a kiss goodnight, says I love you, and leaves. 

He wakes up to a phone call from Heidi, which is weird because Heidi never calls unless Evan is with him. Also, it’s three am. Jared doesn’t think anything of it. Evan probably hadn’t told Heidi he was going to stay the night with Connor. He hears her crying through the phone and she mutters four words, “It’s Evan… he’s gone.” He can’t remember how to breathe. He drops his phone. It shatters. He doesn’t care. The tears come quickly and suddenly, his body collapsing on itself and he’s sobbing. He doesn’t remember falling asleep after that. 

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps. He doesn’t care. Maybe if he sleeps long enough he’ll wake up and this will all be a bad dream and Evan will be there in his room smiling. It never happens. 

He blames Connor. He should have never been driving. He should have never had anything to drink. He blames himself. He should have never brought the alcohol. He should have stayed. He should have made Evan come with him. He knew Connor had been drinking. He knew Evan had been a little tipsy. He should have never left him. He blames his parents. They’re the ones who made him go after Chloe. Hell, he even blames Chloe for not spending the entire night at her friend’s house. He hates himself. 

The funeral comes too fast. The room is small and the casket is closed. He remembers Evan that last night. His goofy smile and nice tux. If he tries hard enough, he can remember the cologne he was wearing. He can’t breathe. He doesn’t remember when he started crying, or if he ever stopped. Alana takes him out of the room. They cry together. 

Sadness turns to anger by the time he goes back to school. He hasn’t talked to his parents in nearly two weeks. He can feel the pity stares. He’s the dead kid’s boyfriend. He snaps at the people who stare. He doesn’t care. It’s the first time he’s seen Connor Murphy since the accident. He sees red. Connor ends up with a broken nose. Evan would be disappointed in him. He almost can’t take it. 

He cries some more. He cries until he can pretend it doesn’t hurt so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on jaredxevan.tumblr.com. Follow me there or at softfragility!!! Comments give me a will to live. Thank you for reading.


End file.
